


Kinktober 2020: Puppy Play, Spitroasting

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi, Puppy Play, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Nick gets time to be a good boy.
Relationships: Nick Amaro/Mike Dodds/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Puppy Play, Spitroasting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarahcakes613](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/gifts).



Nick gets home first and grins in surprise. He hadn't been sure he could beat Mike and Sonny home, but he has, and that means that he can greet them at the door the way he wants to. It's been a fairly quiet few weeks for all of them, but that hasn't meant it's been easy to all be home at the same time. They keep just missing each other, two of them around while the third is still taking care of something, or all three of them home but too tired to do more than throw the oversized blanket across their laps and snuggle in as they watch a ballgame. 

But they've intentionally set aside tonight to spend time together, and Nick is going to make the most of it. He hangs up his jacket and kicks off his shoes, then walks over to the corner of the living room where they keep a pile of pillows and lays them out in the order he likes. He takes his bowls down from the cupboard and puts them by the kitchen counter, and then he goes into the bedroom and strips. 

He opens the bottom drawer of the dresser and takes out his ears and tail, laying them out on the bed. He looks through his puppy outfits and chooses a tank top that says "Belly Rub Club" on the back along with a matching pair of shorts with an opening in the back for his tail to fit through. He lays them next to his ears and tail, then walks into the bathroom to take a hot shower and spend a bit of time getting fully into his puppy space.

*

Sonny and Mike laugh when they manage to meet at the front door of the building. Sonny's got a sack of groceries. Mike kisses him hello, then takes the bag from him. "Has Nick texted you since he got home?" he asks.

"No," Sonny answers. "Not except to say he got home."

"Same," Mike replies. He pushes the button for the elevator and watches Sonny check his phone. "I'm sure he's fine. I just figured we'd start getting half-naked photos on our way home."

Sonny grins. "You're right. We should have. We'll sit him down and have a talk."

"Good," Mike says, all faux-concern. "It's very important he understands our needs."

They ride up to their floor shoulder-to-shoulder. Sonny leads the way out of the elevator and opens the door. He steps in ready to call for Nick, and pauses when he sees the bowls on the floor by the counter. He pokes Mike and points at the bowls. 

Mike beams. "Ah," he says quietly. He looks at the far corner of the living room. Nick's not on his bed or on the couch. Mike puts the groceries down and walks down the hall, Sonny on his heels. 

Nick's on the bed, legs stretched behind him, his chin resting on his hands. He looks up at Sonny and Mike without moving his head. 

"Oh, look at our good boy," Sonny says, crouching by the bed so he can strokes his fingers through Nick's hair. "Don't you look handsome tonight?"

"He looks very handsome," Mike says, sitting next to Nick and running his fingers down his back. He scratches Nick's lower back, just above the curve of his ass, and Nick lifts up from the hips, his tail shifting and swishing as he does so. 

"Such a good boy," Sonny murmurs, pressing his face against Nick's cheek and laying down a series of kisses. "Got himself all ready to go for us."

"So clever," Mike replies. He squeezes lightly on one of Nick's ass cheeks, then trails his hand further down, petting his flank. 

Nick hums happily, eyes half-closed. This is exactly what he needs. Attention and affection and simply time with Mike and Sonny. He turns onto his side, belly exposed, and grabs Sonny's hand, pressing it against his chest. 

"Oh, is it belly rub time?" Sonny asks as he starts to lightly scratch Nick's chest. He kisses the top of Nick's head and laughs when Nick flops fully on his back, stretching up to demand a proper kiss. 

Sonny gives him one, upside down and a little awkward, but perfect in the way he licks into Nick's mouth while still petting him. 

Mike's hand splays across Nick's abdomen, and he slowly rubs back and forth. Nick sighs deeply, the last of his tension melting away as he curls his hand over Mike's wrist and tugs lightly. 

Mike noses Sonny out of the way, stealing a quick kiss as he does so, then he cups the side of Nick's face, thumb stroking Nick's cheekbone as he kisses him slow and deep. 

When Mike pulls away, Nick nuzzles into his hand and nips lightly at his fingers. 

"You want to play?" Mike asks. 

"Yes," Nick answers. He laughs when Sonny immediately dive bombs his stomach, blowing a huge raspberry that makes Nick kick his legs and try to flip Sonny off of him. But Mike crowds him, pressing his hands to Nick's shoulders for a moment before mussing his hair and rubbing his face against Nick's neck. 

They end up in a three-way wrestling match, Mike and Sonny slowly losing clothes as they go. Mike ends up stripped down to his slacks. Sonny gets down to his boxer briefs. They take turns fighting each other, Sonny and Nick most often teaming up to try and take down Mike, whose sheer mass makes him formidable even for the two of them. Nick steals kisses and nuzzles every chance he gets, licking Sonny's neck and nipping at Mike's shoulders, letting out a surprised yell when Mike headbutts his chest and sends him falling backwards, climbing up over him to kiss his abs and pecs. Sonny presses against Mike's back, looking down at Nick, beaming. 

Nick stares at both of them, taking in the way they're both bright pink from exertion and look so relaxed and happy. He's done that, he thinks. He's made them happy and relaxed. 

"What a good boy we have," Sonny says to Mike like he can read Nick's mind. 

"A very good boy," Mike agrees. He leans down and kisses Nick's neck and collarbones. "The best boy," he says as he drags his mouth behind Nick's ear and nuzzles a kiss there. 

Nick arches into Mike's touch, then squirms when he feels Sonny kiss the insides of his knees and thighs. 

"You okay?" Mike asks, and Nick feels Sonny pause, waiting for Nick's answer. 

God. He loves them both so much. 

"I'm great," Nick says, and he opens Mike's slacks as Sonny starts to kiss up his thighs again. 

Mike hisses through his teeth as Nick pulls him out of his underwear. "What a good boy," he says. 

Nick squeezes Mike's thigh to encourage him to scoot up his chest. Mike does so, resting his hands on the headboard as Nick licks at the head of his cock and gets him to full hardness. 

Between Nick's legs, Sonny noses Nick's balls, then mouths the shape of Nick's dick through his shorts. Nick gasps, taking the full head of Mike's dick into his mouth as Sonny presses lightly at the base of the plug that holds his tail in place. 

"Good boy," Sonny says as he slowly pulls Nick's dick from his shorts, then pulls his shorts fully off, careful of his tail. He licks from just above Nick's hole all the way over his balls, then continues up Nick's shaft. "What a perfect boy," Sonny says, and then sucks half of Nick's cock into his mouth. 

Nick snaps his hips upward, more of his dick sliding into Sonny's mouth at the same time as Mike cups the back of Nick's head and feeds him more of his dick.

Nick swallows around the head of Mike's dick and whimpers when Mike presses his thumb to the corner of Nick's mouth. 

"So beautiful," Mike says quietly, meeting Nick's eyes. "So good and so beautiful."

Nick closes his eyes as the praise washes over him. He groans when Sonny sucks harder on his dick and rolls his balls in one hand. He whines when Sonny pulls off his dick and licks all over his balls. 

"Good boy. Good boy," Sonny murmurs as he drags kisses up and down Nick's dick. "Can I fuck you, good boy?"

Nick wiggles his hips, his non-verbal signal for yes when he's otherwise occupied. He groans around Mike's dick when Sonny presses his plug, then kisses just above it. 

"Do you like that?" Mike asks, slowly and steadily pushing his dick all the way down Nick's throat. "Are you happy, good boy?"

Nick meets Mike's eyes and makes a happy, high-pitched sound. He swallows around Mike's dick and hums in pleasure when Mike's whole body curls over him. 

"Is he making you feel good?" Sonny asks Mike as he slowly rotates the plug in Nick's ass. 

"Always," Mike says, and Nick feels happiness fizzle and curl up his spine, running through his whole body at the pleasure and love in Mike's eyes as Mike slowly drags his dick out of Nick's mouth, then pushes back in. 

"Nick," Sonny says, the tone of his voice curated to get Nick's attention. "Nick, I'm going to take your tail off and fuck you."

Nick responds by lifting his hips off the bed. He hears a quiet, appreciative swear, and then he feels Sonny carefully pulling out his tail plug. 

"Good boy. Good boy. Good boy," Sonny says on repeat, and Nick arches his hips even higher, gripping Mike's thighs tight at the same time as he feels Sonny slowly and carefully push into him. 

Nick throws his head back to gasp deeply when Sonny bottoms out, and Mike's dick bounces off his chin. "Fuck," he breathes. "Oh, fuck. Yes."

Mike touches his fingers to Nick's lips and smiles when Nick kisses them. "You okay?" he asks. 

"So good," Nick says. He gets his hand around Mike's dick and sucks it back into his mouth as Sonny pulls nearly all the way out, then pushes back into Nick in one steady thrust. 

Nick whines around Mike's dick and rubs Mike's balls with his thumb as Sonny pulls out and pushes in again, harder this time. 

"Such a good boy," Mike says, holding Nick's head in his hands. He feeds Nick more of his dick, murmuring praise as Nick opens his throat and takes him all the way in. 

Nick massages his tongue along the length of Mike's dick and rolls his hips to meet Sonny's thrusts at the same time. He closes his eyes to concentrate on the feel of the two of them. Mike's hands warm on his face, his quiet, pleased voice rolling over Nick in a wave. Sonny pushing Nick's legs farther apart as he fucks him slow and hard and deep, always touching Nick's thighs and hips with soft hands as he works him up. 

And the both of them, over and over, telling Nick he's a good boy. Such a good boy. They love their good boy. They're so proud of their good boy. He feels so perfect, their good boy. 

Nick isn't sure who comes first, but he is certain his spunk splashes on Mike and Sonny both, marking them as his. He's such a good boy, he gets them both. 

Nick floats in his puppy headspace after his orgasm. He's aware of Sonny and Mike pulling out of him, of the two of them cleaning him with a warm cloth before cuddling him from either side. He dozes, Mike's hand pushed up under his shirt while Sonny drags his fingers slow and wonderful through Nick's hair. 

When Nick wakes up from his half-nap, Sonny and Mike are still curled close. He nuzzles them both along their necks, then lets them help him sit up and encourage him to drink some water. 

"You want to rest on your bed?" Sonny asks. He smiles when Nick nods drunkenly. "Okay. Good."

Mike leads Nick to his bed in the living room, helping him settle onto the cushions before pulling a blanket over him, pausing to straighten Nick's ears before giving Nick one last scratch behind the ears before leaving him to rest. 

Nick dozes on and off, feeling safe and loved as he listens to Mike and Sonny make dinner together. When it's time to eat, Sonny brings his bowls to him, allowing Nick to stay warm and cozy on his bed as he eats and drinks.

"Such a good boy," Sonny murmurs, sliding his hand down Nick's back before taking his empty bowls back to the kitchen. "Praise our puppy," he says to Mike, a long-running demand they make of each other. 

Mike looks at Nick from the dining table and gives him a warm smile. "You're a very good boy," he says. 

Nick makes a quiet, contented sound, and lets himself relax entirely into the cushions. Mike and Sonny love him. They're proud of him. They think he's a good boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to M for the beta!


End file.
